


Behind The Mask

by FidelisBast39



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Crush, High School, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the prince of the school. His prince image had made him popular from the start. No one knew that he hid his real self behind it. Except for Newt..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Mask

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Newt called as he ran around the building. He came inside with his mom but now she's gone. Where is she? "Where are you mommy? You said we were going to watch a theater." Newt cried, his tears were leaking out, he used his hands to wipe it away.

The place went dark immediately before the put on the stage lights. "What.. What's happening?" Newt cried as he peeked inside the room. There were a small boy standing in the middle of the stage, dressed up like a prince. The spotlights were on him.

"I am the prince! Now I'm going to save the princess!" The boy on the stage said as he began acting. "With my sword I'll defeat the evil king who stole the princess!" Then he reached out for his sword but there was nothing there. "Oh my god! I forgot to bring my sword!"

The place exploded with laughter. Newt looked at him thinking that the boy had failed. He was amazed looking at the boy's abilities to make the audience laugh. Then the stage sparkled and the other actors appeared on the stage. Newt's heart thumped fast every second. He almost forgot about his mom.

His mom finally found him peeking from the entrance and brought the young boy to an empty seat. The young prince on stage.. His name's Thomas. And since then.. Newt fell in love with the world of theater and Thomas.

/ten years later/

"I'm late! I'm late!" Newt yelled while he ran into his school. The first day of theater club and he's late. "I can't be late on the first day!" He ran to the fence on the other side of the school and crouched under. He had found that shortcut during his first day of school.

On his junior high school there were no theater club, now after he transfered school for his senior year he got it. That's why he's not going to blow this chance.

As Newt went inside the room he saw two people in the middle of acting. A boy and a girl. "Princess.. We finally meet." The boy said. "Do you still remember me?"

Everyone in the room was looking at him. He was like a real prince. A real prince. But Newt felt like he had seen him before.

"Oh god Thomas is so cool!" A girl said excitedly to her friend.

Wait what? Thomas? "He's Thomas?!" Newt yelled out loudly making the two girls look at him with a frown.

"What do you mean by that? Thomas is one of the best actors in he world of theater!" The girl with a name badge that said Teresa said. "Every year our school enter a theater competition. Even though there are many winners but none of them have been able to beat Thomas."

No way. No way. This can't be the same Thomas he saw on the stage ten years ago. It was impossible. Well not impossible but hard to believe.

"You a new kid?" Thomas said as he walked towards Newt. Teresa and the other girl yelped excitedly thinking that he was talking to them. Newt nodded with his heart beating so hard. Thomas is talking to him. "Can you get me that scenario?"

Newt turned around to see some papers that have been sorted out and took it. "Is this it?" Newt asked sheepishly as he gave it to Thomas."

"Yeah. Thank you." Thomas said giving Newt a big smile.

Newt's cheeks were starting to go red and he quickly reacted. "My name's Newt! I'm a new member here and I'm a fan of you!" Newt blurted out. Don't know if it was possible but his cheeks became more red. Why did he say 'fan'?!

Thomas's expression turned to surprised for a second but then it went back to the smile. "That's good to hear." He said. "The theater world is kind of hard. If you can't handle it don't force yourself okay?"

All right now Newt felt butterflies flying inside his stomach. Thomas was concerned about him. Bloody hell! Wait.. But he probably say that to the other new kid too.

"I'm sure I can do it. I'm tougher than I look." Newt replied to Thomas.

"That's great." Thomas said as he neared himself to Newt and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again for the scenario. Bye Newt."

He kissed me! He kissed me! Newt screamed in his head. If it was possible Newt would be exploding right now. Some other students looked at him including Teresa and her friend. The girl gave him a sneer before walking away.

"New members I want you all to come here!" The teacher said.

Newt walked as he imagined of what will they do. Practice. That's one thing. But in what way? Reading scenarios? Or they go straight to acting?

"New members run around te field thirty six times!" The teacher yelled. Newt's eyes widened and the imagination broke away. "Then do one hundred and fifty push ups and sit ups! Theater is stamina training! You have to keep your stamina while you're on stage!" The kids started running around the field. "If you can't do it give up now!"

Newt ran around the field with all his energy and continued with the push ups and sit ups. Most of the kids had given up, even that girl Teresa failed. Newt stood up until the end, even though it made all his body ached.

/one week later/

Most of the new kids have given up but Newt kept holding on. His legs were shaking as he walked around the school. "My legs hurt." Newt said. "But I've passed! I can't give up!"

I want to hurry up and start to read those scenarios Newt thought. That was when he saw two people near a tree. He crouched down and spied on them.

"Thomas.. I uhh.. I.." A boy said. "I'm Minho.. And.. I.." He was stammering, his voice was shaking. Either the boy was scared or nervous. "I.. I wanted to play in the theater with you. That's why I joined this club." He pulled out some kind of box and gave them to Thomas. "I.. I made you these.."

Newt looked at the both of them quietly, his legs hurt but he held the pain.

"Thankyou.." Thomas said. "But I'd be happier if you ate it yourself. I'm worried about you. Your stomach is rumbling. You must be hungry."

Minho ran away bringing the box. And Thomas sat down on the ground holding his head.

"Thom.." Newt started to say as he stood up and walked towards Thomas.

"If you wanted to play with me, do it through practice. Not by giving me cakes stupid." Thomas said.

Newt was surprised hearing Thomas said that e didn't see a rock on his way and fell down in front of Thomas making the boy to jump. Oh god this is bad.

"Uhh.. Thomas that was a dialogue right?" Newt said awkwardly as he got up. Thomas looked at him with a surprised expression and nodded.

"Yeah I was practicing for my next role as an antagonist." Thomas said scratching his head.

Newt smiled. "That sounds very real." He complimented. The school bell rang and the two looked at each other. "Oh. Let's go through here! I found a shortcut to get into school faster." He said as he howed Thomas the shortcut under the fence.

Newt crouched down and tried to get in but somehow he got stuck. Oh god this is embarrasing! Newt thought to himself. Then Thomas held Newt's waist and pulled him back.

"Th-Thank you Tommy.." Newt said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Stuck on his own shortcut. So stupid." He said.

"Huh? Is that one of your antagonist dialogue?"

Thomas smiled and leaned his face near Newt then whispered. "Busted." He said. "I lied. There were no antagonist role. I can't believe you believed that."

Newt looked at him and frowned. What did Thomas mean by that?

"I had to act perfect every time in school. You're interesting." Thomas said.

"So you've been pretending all this time?"

Thomas put his arms around Newt. "Yeah. This is the real me. By being the role model of the kids in school I quickly achieved a good reputation." He said. "Getting praised by the teachers. Getting presents from girls and boys."

This can't be real. This can't be the same Thomas Newt had fallen for the last ten years. This must be a dream.

"You're one of my fans right? If you're dissapointed with me why don't you get out of the club." Thomas said. "The only reason you joined the club is because of me right?"

Newt threw his hand until it landed on Thomas's cheek. "Bloody hell! I joined this club because I wanted to make everybody happy! Just like the way you did ten years ago!" Newt yelled. "I won't stop! I won't give up!"

"Hmm.. Interesting." Thomas said. "You're different from the others."

/the next day/

Newt tried to tell the kids in theater club the real Thomas but they all thought that he was crazy. Instead of believing him they gave him a job to bring some costumes to the stage.

"Newt?" Thomas said as he appeared right behind him.

Newt looked behind and sighed. "What is it Tommy?" Newt said.

"Tommy?" Thomas whispered. "So you've given me a pet name? I don't think you're just a fan. You like me."

Newt looked away as he continued walking. "I do not like you." He said.

Thomas ignored him and put his hands around Newt making the boy to blush and panic. The he touched Newt's hand and took the costume from him. "I'll bring some of it for you."

Was yesterday just an act? Pretend? Thomas's actions today was completely different.

"I can't believe you fell for that again." Thomas whispered.

No it wasn't, yesterday was real. "I'll show you." Newt said. "I'll be a better actor than you. And I'll make you stop acting whatever you want whenever you want."

"You're really interesting." Thomas said as he pinched Newt's cheek. "Let's see about that."

Before Newt could reply they heard some crying from the distance. The two went to the source and found some elemenary students with their teacher. Two of them were fighting while the others cried, the teacher tried to calm them down.

"Just leave them. The teacher can handle them." Thomas said as he turned his back around. Newt shook his head and ran away. "What? Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to leave them crying like that!" Newt yelled.

The moment he was back he was wearing the costume he had been holding and a wig. He stepped into the scene and kneeled down getting the attention of the kids and Thomas.

"Help me.. I'm Snow White. I'm being chased by the Evil Queen. I'm going to be killed once she finds me." Newt said while acting. The kids looked at him with amazement and yelled out, 'Snow White??'. "She might send wild animals to kill me. She will burn me with her magic!"

"No! I'll protect you Snow White!" One of the kids said.

"Thank you brave elf."

Thomas looked at him with a big smile. Newt's vocal and movement haven't been trained. But his acting skills.. He succeded getting the attention of these kids.

"Snow White? When will the Evil Queen come?"

Oh boy. He didn't think that far. What should he do?

Then someone came right next to Newt with a hood all over him. "I found you Snow White.." He said. One of the kids jumped to Thomas making his hood to go down. The kids looked at him with confusion. "Thank you. I'm the prince. Because of magic I turned into that monster. But because of you kids I'm back." He touched Newt's chin and turned it to face him. "Now the Queen's gone." Thomas said as he pressed his lips to Newt's. Newt panicked a little then went with the kiss. "Let's go home."

The kids clapped their hands and went to their teacher who thanked Newt and Thomas. Once they were gone Thomas turned to Newt and pinched his cheeks.

"What would you do if I wasn't there huh?" Thomas said.

"Thank you." Newt said.

"You were very good." Thomas whispered. "You have skills."

Skills? Newt's eyes widened and he turned to look at Thomas. "Skills? I have skills?" Newt said happily. "All right! I'll improve them and I'll take your spot of being the prince of the school!"

"You want to take my spot that I gained from practice since I was little?" Thomas laughed. "Won't happen Newt."

"Wasn't your popularity from your pretending?"

"No.. Forget about it!"

"Don't tell me someone once told you that you're not fit to be a prince. That's why you're acting like a prince all the time?"

"Of course not!"

Newt ignored him and quickly hugged Thomas. "Thank god my first crush isn't a bad guy!"

"First crush?" Thomas said as he pulled Newt closer to him. "I'm your first crush?"

Uh oh. Busted. Newt's face turned red. He pulled a deep breath and opened up his mouth. But before he could even speak Thomas had already pushed his lips to Newt's. Newt gasped at first but then returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave comments!


End file.
